


Venus and Mars

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom John, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feminization, Jane tops both men simultaneously cause she's amazing like that, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Paul Gets Pegged, Pegging, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Submission, Switch Paul, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Jane, dominant Jane, expect more in the future, i have a new kink, this is the most self-indulgent thing i've written in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul was always in control. But he wasn’t now.Now, John was seeing a totally different side of him. Paul was eager, soft, submissive, compliant. His body was practically begging for it, begging to have a girl fuck him up the arse with a fake plastic cock, begging for Jane to do that to him, to make him take it in whatever way she wanted. Being with Jane this way was far more emasculating than sex with another man ever could be. And Paul was loving every second of it.
Relationships: Jane Asher/John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Jane Asher/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Venus and Mars

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic about a year ago after a video chat where me and some friends discussed the very high possibility of Paul loving to get pegged. Since then I went through about 15 versions of this, but finally I managed to do it. I had so much fun writing this though. I didn't know this was going to be a new kink of mine, but it happened. There will probably be more fics of Paul getting pegged in the future. I might even do some with just Paul and Jane or Paul and Linda, but I haven't decided yet. For now, please enjoy this very self-indulgent fic ❤❤

Late 1966.

Paul watched through half-lidded eyes as he shifted his hips. He could feel John’s eyes on him. His vision was too faint as pleasure and embarrassment thrummed through his body, but he could feel it; burning, intense, unwavering. He could feel where John’s eyes lingered, heat spreading through him at each point on his body. He wished John would come closer so he could feel his skin instead, his hands or his mouth, he didn’t care which. 

It was a strange situation to be in. They were in his and Jane’s bedroom at Cavendish, John sitting on a chair at the opposite end of the room, while Paul sat kneeling on the bed, thighs burning with effort as he raised himself up and down at a slow but smooth rhythm, fucking himself as Jane held his hips to guide him. She was beneath him. He could feel her breasts pressing against his back and her slim thighs between his own as he sat straddling her. Her mouth was on his neck, kissing and sucking sweetly as she whispered soft encouragements, her red hair tickling his face and shoulders. 

He had never done this before. Well, not so much  _ this _ , as this under the particular circumstances this was happening. With John sitting right there. Watching.

Paul knew how he looked. He knew what John was seeing. He had seen it himself more than once as Jane had taken him in front of a mirror, forcing him to watch as he gave himself to her. It had been during one of those times that they had come up with the idea to do this. At first it had been mere dirty talk but neither him nor Jane had been able to let the idea go afterwards.

Just like then, he was still wearing his shirt, which hung unbuttoned off his frame, ruffling and shifting as he moved up and down. His hair was a tangled mess from Jane’s eager fingers having pulled and stroked it whenever she felt like it, and he could feel his cheeks burning. His hands were tangled into the sheets, needing something to hold onto and ground him as his eyes were constantly drawn to the man before him.

Pretty. That’s the word Jane used to describe him when they did this. She called him pretty. 

Paul wondered what word John would use. 

It was embarrassing, having John watch him when he was like this. Paul wasn’t usually submissive. Even when they had been teenagers he had always asserted himself, determined not to let John top just because he was older, or because of his looks, or whatever other stupid reason John could have thought of. Thankfully for both of them, John had been more than eager to let Paul take control. 

Paul just did not like relinquishing control. He did not like to be seen as vulnerable. He liked having the upper hand, he liked pulling the strings. He liked getting things  _ right.  _ It didn't matter who he was with.

But there had always been something nagging at him in the back of his head. It wasn’t until Jane that he had given into that desire. With Jane, he could give in and let go. With her, he could give up that control. He guessed that he felt secure enough with her. He could trust her. And he  _ liked  _ it. He liked giving himself up to her. To obey her orders and do as she wanted. To let her push him around and fuck him until he’d come, desperate for release.

But John was used to seeing him dominant, in control. John liked him like that. John liked it when he got rough and dirty with him. He liked it when he was demanding, when he took and pushed and pulled. Even when Paul was being gentle, John needed to surrender. Paul was  _ always  _ in control. 

But he wasn’t now. 

Now, John was seeing a totally different side of him. Paul was eager, soft, submissive, compliant. His body was practically  _ begging  _ for it, begging to have a girl fuck him up the arse with a fake plastic cock, begging for Jane to do that to him, to make him take it in whatever way she wanted. Being with Jane made him feel more feminine than he had ever felt with another man. It was far more emasculating. And he was loving  _ every  _ second of it.

The toy itself fitted snugly inside of him, stretching him nicely. It was pink, shiny and see-through, one of many he and Jane had bought over the past year or so, but it was definitely his favourite. It wasn't too thick but big enough to make him feel it after they were done. It was one of the longer ones too (not that any of them were  _ that  _ massive), and the bulbous end hit that spot inside of him in just the right way. But more than that, it was a lovely one to suck on.

That was how the three of them had started out, with Paul on his knees by the bed, nestled between Jane’s long legs, bobbing his head up and down the pink plastic as Jane held him by his head, helping him move while John had watched. Gurgling sounds had reverberated off the walls as she had made him take more and more, thrusting the pink toy further and further down his throat, while John had stared, looking wide-eyed at his lover and cursing appreciatively. 

Paul groaned at the memory. The wooden floor had been unforgiving and his knees were still red from it. He hoped they wouldn’t bruise. 

He sped up his movements, his thighs burning at the effort, and his eyes fluttered close as Jane inched her hips up with him, hitting that spot inside of him extra hard and making him let out a deep choking moan. His cock bounced with his movements, hard and forgotten in favour of that deep building pleasure inside of him. 

“Fuck, Paul…” John’s voice came and Paul let his mouth fall open as he rolled his hips forward with each bounce. The sound of John’s voice, already so wrecked just from watching them, sent shivers down Paul’s spine, causing him to shudder as he clenched around the pink toy. 

Jane must have noticed his reaction: her lips trailed from his neck to his ear, tongue coming out to lick at the shell as she tightened her hold on his hips, forcing him down with extra force as she began to speak. 

“He can’t take his eyes off you, Paulie. You should see him. I hope he doesn’t feel left out, watching you have all the fun.” Jane’s voice, as sweet and lovely as always, poured into him like honey, warm and sultry, and Paul moaned as he forced his eyes open.

Although he struggled to focus his eyes, he could imagine what John looked like, sitting in the large leather armchair at the other end of the room, his legs crossed with his ankle resting on his knee, keen eyes fixed on him. Paul could imagine the heady look in those amber eyes, the scarlet flush on his cheeks, the obvious tent in his trousers. 

He could imagine John touching himself too. Paul hoped he was. He could see it vividly in his mind: John’s hand resting in his lap as he grasped at himself, rubbing and pulling, fingers curling around the shape of his erection. Paul moaned at the mental image alone, tightening again around the toy inside of him. 

“You're doing so well, love. Just move a little faster for me, yeah?” Jane encouraged, and Paul nodded, swallowing thickly before he complied. Jane hummed in appreciation and her hands moved to rub over his chest and stomach, her painted nails scratching his skin. “Good boy.” 

“J—Jane—” 

“You want him, don’t you?” 

Jane’s voice sounded knowing and Paul nodded, biting his lip as he shifted his hips again, trying to find a better angle that wasn’t so hard on his muscles. His eyes fell close and he could feel Jane smile against his ear. 

“Maybe you should invite him over. I’d quite like a bit of a show…” 

“Oh Christ, Jane…” Paul groaned and Jane giggled into his ear, enjoying her own naughtiness. Paul liked how dirty she could get, so unlike the sweet cultured elegance that usually hung around her. But Paul knew how she could get, and he loved it when she did, turning him inside out and allowing him to access parts of himself he hadn’t known existed, or hadn’t  _ wanted  _ to know existed.

“I want to see you suck him off,” she continued, voice soft and low, gentle yet demanding. It turned Paul’s insides into a frenzy. “I want to see you fuck him.” 

He nodded, licking his lips as he opened his eyes, raising them to look directly at John. His eyes flickered down to the man’s crotch, and he let out an undignified sound at the sight of the man indeed touching himself. 

He felt Jane tap his thigh, urging him on. Taking a deep breath, Paul moved up, letting the toy slip out of him with a wet squelch. He groaned at the feeling of emptiness, his rim clenching around nothing, eager to get that fake cock back inside. Ignoring it, Paul got to his feet, climbing off of Jane and stretching his body as his legs complained at the effort. He swayed a little, but managed to find his balance again, and looking at John, he forced himself to focus his eyes. Slowly the man came back into full focus and when Paul saw the needy look in his eyes, he began to approach, well aware of the two pairs of eyes that followed him. 

“C’mere,” he said when he was close enough, offering John his hand. 

“Couldn’t stand it any longer without me, could you?” John asked, grinning, but the tightness of his voice gave away just how turned on he was. Paul grinned back. 

“Never can,” he replied, and John scoffed at the indulgent words. Paul half expected to be called out on it, but John simply looked him up and down, eyes raking over Paul’s half-naked body before taking the hand offered to him. Paul helped him up, pretending not to notice the way John stood slightly uneven, and simply pulled him close, his lips finding John’s for a kiss. The man responded almost right away, lips parting as Paul’s tongue demanded entrance, and he kissed back with twice the fervor. 

"You're so fucking hot, you know that?" John said when they pulled back, breathless as he placed his hands on Paul's hips, fingers curling around the gentle curve to pull him in even closer, pressing their bodies together. "So fucking hot." 

Paul chuckled, and although he knew it was stupid, relief washed over him. 

“I want you to fuck me,” John continued, leaning in closer to whisper it into Paul’s ear. “It’s all I’ve been able to think about here. Watching you, it’s all I wanted.” 

Paul swallowed thickly at the confession, his throat dry. His cock twitched as his imagination brought John’s words to life.

“C'mere, then,” he said, smiling as he tightened his hold on John’s hand. The man followed easily as Paul began to pull him back to the bed with him.

Jane had moved, making space for the two men as she sat on the end of the bed. Paul's eyes rested on her briefly before he began to lay John down on the bed. She truly was gorgeous. Paul loved her elegant beauty, her long legs and slim waist, her pale freckled skin, contrasting with her long red hair that draped over her slender shoulders. Still, she radiated strength as she sat there, confident with her nakedness, pink cock tied around her hips, and Paul would worship her for hours on his knees if that was what she would ask of him. 

Right now, though, she wanted to see a show, and Paul was more than happy to provide her with one. 

Turning his attention to John, Paul carefully spread him out on the bed before climbing on top of him, positioning himself so that his arse came to rest right on the bulge in the man's trousers. He looked down at John, hands moving eagerly over his body, and grinned as he rolled his hips, causing John to groan at the teasing friction. Before he had even thought about it, Paul had leaned in for another kiss. 

"Fucking tease," John said, chuckling as their kiss broke. Paul winked at him and rolled his hips again, watching as John let out another breathy moan, his hips inching up to chase that pleasure. Paul simply watched him for a moment, taken in by his beauty and realising just how lucky he was to have these two people as his lovers. 

Where Jane was sweet and elegant, John had a roughness and something distinctly masculine about him that had always drawn Paul in. Even way back when, when Paul had been only thirteen and he had seen John on the bus or at the chippy, or walking down the street with his friends, it had been the boy's looks that had drawn Paul in. Handsome, rough, mysterious even, with a hint of danger that had made Paul only want him more. A true Ted, Paul had thought back then as he had snuck glances at John by the bus stop on Penny Lane after school, hoping the older boy wouldn't notice and bash his head in for it. 

But as with Jane, there was a contrast that was far more interesting than that first initial impression. Paul had learned quickly after meeting John that the "tough ted"-look was more of a front, a mask that hid a gentle sensitivity that Paul loved even more. A poetic sensitivity. He saw it now too, as he let his hands travel over the man's body, fingers rubbing at his nipples through the material of his shirt. It was mixed in with the strong arms, the big hands, the sharp jawline. It lay in his creativity, his intelligence, his insecurities, but also in the light redness of his hair, the sweet adoration in his eyes, the softness of his skin, and the hairlessness of his chest and stomach that lay exposed as Paul slowly began to undo his shirt. It was the contrast that Paul loved most. The rockstar and the sensitive poet, mixed together in one handsome scouser that Paul could never quite get enough of. 

Slipping off John's shirt, Paul leaned in to kiss him again, pressing his lips to John's and smiling as John immediately kissed back. 

"You're beautiful," he said as he pulled back, unable to help himself as he let his fingers trace the sharp line of John’s jaw. John rolled his eyes. 

"Yer daft," he responded but Paul could see the slight flush creeping up on John's cheeks at his words. Instead of saying anything more, Paul kissed him again, hands moving down to caress John's soft chest, nails dragging over his nipples, which now stood hard and erect. Moving on, he guided his fingers to the waistband of John's trousers. He took a moment to caress the softness of John's belly, before he moved lower to cup his erection through the rough material, giving him a squeeze. 

"Fucking get on with it already," John grumbled against his lips and Paul chuckled as he kissed him harder.

"Always so impatient…"he teased, pulling back to whisper it against John's lips. "You know better than that." 

John huffed in response. 

Aware of Jane's eyes on them, Paul began to move his mouth lower as he started to undo John's trousers, littering kisses on every inch of John's body. He paused briefly at John's nipples and glanced up at the man to hold his gaze as he sucked and nibbled at each one.

John moaned at the feeling, his hips shifting under Paul's ministrations and when he felt he'd had enough, he slid a hand into Paul's hair, pushing him further downward. Paul easily complied. 

He made quick work of John's trousers, pulling them down over his legs, and throwing them on the floor before doing the same with his underwear. He wasted no time, and getting comfortable between John's legs, he wrapped a hand around John's erection, giving him a couple of quick pulls as John hissed at the coldness of his fingers. Behind him, he could hear and feel Jane shuffle around to find a better angle to watch from. 

When he felt her hand on the back of his neck, he opened his mouth and leaned in, moaning around John's cock as he took him into his mouth. 

"Oh yes…" John moaned as he thrusted up into Paul's mouth, warm and wet, and his hands moved down to pull at Paul's hair. He spread his legs a little wider, giving the other man more room to move, while Jane tightened her fingers around Paul's neck, making him take in more.

"That's a good boy, Paulie," she said and Paul cracked open an eye at the groan John let out in response to that. The man had his head cocked back and was blinking up at the ceiling as he continued to pull at Paul’s hair, pleading wordlessly for him to go on. His mouth hung slightly open and when Paul gave a particularly sharp suck, John cursed again. 

Paul tried not to grin as he began to bob his head up and down. He tightened his lips around the shaft and hollowed out his cheeks, giving John as much friction as he could, while Jane continued to stroke at his skin. She was encouraging him on as she watched, whispering soft praises as her other hand moved to stroke at the pink toy between her legs, long fingers teasing the fake shaft and head as she would do Paul's, clearly aware her boyfriend would be able to see it. The sight was captivating and only made Paul suck John harder. 

He opened this throat a little wider, allowing John to slide deeper and moaned as the head began to nudge at his throat, making him gag. Paul held John down by his hips, fingers digging into the soft skin, and slowed his movements, pulling back slowly to suckle the head before he sank back down, opening his throat to take John in all the way. He gagged around it, tears burning in his eyes as he had to close them and John groaned loudly as his hips jerked with the need to press further into Paul’s silky and wanton mouth. 

Paul held still for a moment, throat muscles working John's cock and letting his spit drizzle down. When he pulled back, John was leaking, cock heavy and throbbing. Gasps and grunts fell from his lips as Paul continued to suck him, moving up and down in a more relaxed rhythm as his tongue came up to massage the shaft and head the best he could, licking up and swallowing John's precum.

"Keep that up, baby," Jane told him as pressed a kiss to her lover's cheek. she began to move away, and Paul hummed, fighting a grin as John shuddered on the bed in response. 

Paul eased off a little, letting him collect himself as he brought a hand up to fondle John's balls. 

Jane's hand slid down from the back of his neck over his spine and came to rest on the curve of his arse. As if on instinct, Paul immediately began to shift his body, pushing his hips up into the air and arching his back to offer Jane his arse as he moved his chest down. He knew what was coming. 

Jane gave his arse a quick slap as she called him a slut and Paul moaned, cock twitching between his legs in anticipation. He could hear the cap of a bottle being removed and Paul opened his eyes to look at John as he could hear the slick sounds of her spreading more lube on the toy. His rim clenched as he felt the head of the dildo line up with his opening, and when she pushed in, he moaned around the head of John's cock. 

"Oh Christ…" John groaned, thrusting his hips up into Paul's mouth at the vibrations that ran through him. 

Jane continued pushing in, slowly but steadily, the fake cock spreading Paul open. Once she bottomed out, she slowly retreated only to fuck into Paul again with a little more force. 

"Hnhg fuck…" John moaned again. Paul let out a gurgling moan, closing his eyes to focus on his task as Jane began to fuck him again, her movements rougher and harder now she could control the pace. Her hands were grasping at his hips, holding him firmly and when she hit that spot inside of him, Paul mewled, John cock slipping from his mouth. 

"Jane…" he moaned and John cursed along with him, hands pulling helplessly at Paul's hair, desperate for more stimulation. 

Instead of taking John back into his mouth as he wanted, Paul wrapped his hand around the shaft and began to wank him off as he shuffled a tiny bit further down. He spread John's legs a little wider, moving his head lower and John let out another soft moan as Paul began to eat him out, tongue coming out to circle the rim of John's hole.

Paul prepared him quickly, wetting John with his tongue and pressing it into him as his hand continued to stroke his cock. Jane continued to fuck him, alternating the angles of her thrusts to make sure not to push Paul to an orgasm too quickly. She paused briefly to grab the lube she had used to prepare Paul and offered it to her boyfriend, urging him to get on with it.

Without another word, Paul opened the cap and squirted some of the lubricant onto his fingers. He rubbed it between them, warming it up a little before pressing two of his fingers against the twitching, wettened rim. John gasped, squirming at the coldness as Paul spread it around, only to let out a broken moan as Paul pushed one finger inside. 

It proved tricky, opening John up while Jane continued to thrust in and out of him. It made it difficult to focus, but Paul managed, moving the single finger in and out of the other man to loosen him up before adding a second and finally a third. 

"Paul…" John moaned, hips pressing back into Paul's hand, searching for more. Paul nodded and began to pull out as Jane did the same, letting her lover take on his new position as he crawled on top of John. Paul grabbed John by his thighs, lifting them up and pulling them over his hips as he leaned over him, his hand resting next to John's head on the mattress to keep himself up. 

Paul took a couple of deep breaths to ready himself as he looked down at John, their eyes locking onto each other and holding each other's gaze. John looked gorgeous as he lay there, eyes glassy and unfocused, cheeks flushed, hair a mess and his usually thin lips swollen from their kisses and John's biting teeth. Paul was well familiar with that sight but it never ceased to make him pause. Reaching down, he hissed as he took a hold of himself, lining himself up, and moaned as he felt John press back against him, allowing him to slowly press inside. 

He groaned at the tight heat of John's body as he entered John, eyes falling close at the sudden pleasure that shot through his body from his overly sensitive cock. He leaned in, capturing John's broken lips for another kiss and cursed as he felt John's hole clenching and unclenching around him, making him bite the man's lip. 

He held still once he was fully in, waiting for John to adjust to the intrusion. 

"Stop teasing," John impatiently murmured against his lips after a few seconds, only to let out a growl and tighten his legs around Paul when the younger man finally began to move. 

The feeling was incredible. John was hot, soft and tight at the same time and Paul couldn't help giving a couple of sharp thrusts into him, making John gasp at the force. He stilled, however, when he felt Jane's hand on his hips again, and lowered his upper body as Jane pressed the head of the dildo against his own opening. 

"Please…" he said, although he wasn't sure if he had needed to as Jane entered him with once forceful thrust, burying herself inside and making Paul gasp as his own cock was forced even deeper inside of John. 

"Fuck," John moaned and Paul could only moan in agreement as Jane did not give him time to adjust, setting a quick pace as she fucked herself in and out of him. Paul tried to move with her, laying his head on John's shoulder and biting down as he tried to fuck John in time with her thrusts. It proved difficult, the simultaneous stimulation being almost too much. 

Paul knew he would not last long like this. He was too far gone already after what they had done already and with the way John was gripping him as he moved shakily in and out of him, it was almost impossible to hold off. 

He didn't know what source of pleasure to chase, whether to press back against Jane or fuck himself deeper into John. He wanted both, and tried, pushing back and thrusting forward in time with Jane's thrusts, but failed as Jane simply grabbed his waist and held him still, making him move with her so her thrusts forced Paul's cock deeper into John. He could feel the way the tight canal clenched around him in response, sucking him deeper and forcing him back out whenever Jane retreated, taking Paul with her. 

John's fingers found their way into Paul's hair as Paul gave himself over to Jane, letting her dictate his own movements. John massaged his skull, fingers rubbing circles, his blunt nails scratching his scalp. Paul relaxed into the feeling, moving his head closer to kiss and suck at John's neck instead. 

He could feel John's cock throbbing as it rubbed between their stomachs, and just as he had been about to reach down to jerk him off as they lay there, another hand found his way into his hair. Pulling back, he was pulled upright, forced to kneel as Jane turned his head to kiss him, capturing his lips in a sweet and tender kiss that came as such a strong contrast to the movements of her hips. 

He moaned into her mouth, entwining his tongue with hers as she slowed her movements. She whined against his lips and gave a few slow but sharp thrusts that made Paul almost yelp.

"I love you," she said. She whispered it and it came out muffled against his lips, but Paul had heard it unmistakably and smiled. 

He didn't have time to say it back, though, as Jane quickly broke the kiss and pushed him back down on top of John, grabbing his hips and speeding up again as she adjusted the angle to hit Paul's prostate with every thrust. 

“Fucking sinful, that is,” John moaned and Paul forced his eyes open, breathing heavily as moans spilled uncontrollably from his lips. His eyes met John’s and in the heat of the moment he kissed him again, holding John by his neck as he forced their lips together. 

As he had planned to do before, he pushed a hand between their bodies, taking a hold of John’s cock and wanking him off as he continued to fuck into him. John moaned into his mouth, hands grasping at him, wordlessly begging for more as his hips moved with Paul's merciless movements. Paul could tell he was close and instead of easing off, he sped up his hand, bringing him closer as John faintly tried to fuck his hand and press back against his cock at the same time.

“Fuck… Fuck, I’m gonna come,” John groaned. Paul nodded, kissing John's shoulder as he squeezed the shaft, making his lover gasp as he shuddered under him. "Fuck…"

Paul waited, waiting for Jane's okay, and when she finally told him they could come, he sped up his hand again. 

"Come for me, John," he said and John did, spilling between them with a broken groan as his hole tightened around Paul. Paul followed suit, thrusting into John one last time as he came with a weak cry, filling him up. 

Jane fucked him through it. She slowed her pace to one she knew Paul liked best and continued moving as Paul mewled under her, biting down his lip. 

Once he came down, she pulled out and Paul let out an ugly sound at the feeling of the toy being dragged out of him. She did not give him much time to catch his breath though, as she moved to lie down next to John, removing the toy and grasping for Paul's hand as she pulled him to her. 

"Come on, darling," she said, voice thick and lower than usual, "show me what you're good for." 

With a lot of effort, Paul managed to drag his complaining body off of John. He was tired, his body weak and aching with all she had put him through, but he pushed through, sliding between Jane's legs as she spread them, hands reaching up to take off the soaked through lacy pink panties. 

Her smell hit him, thick and heavy, and Paul groaned as he dropped the panties somewhere and eagerly crawled forward, pushing her thighs further apart as he let his hands run eagerly up to her pussy. He glanced up at her and held her gaze as he leaned in, opening his mouth and pressing his lips against her smooth folds. 

"Fuck…" she moaned, fingers once more sliding into his hair as she rutted up against him. 

Focusing on her cries and moans, Paul eagerly ate her out, licking and sucking at her folds, before spreading them apart to play with her clit. She was dripping wet, always was after they did anything like this, and Paul hungrily drank her down, getting her wetter and wetter as he pleasured her with his tongue. 

He loved to do this. Even when he was exhausted and completely fucked out, he loved to lay between her legs and eat her out. He loves the taste of it, loved the smell of her, dripping and soaking wet, and he loved feeling her tremble against his move, moving her hips to rub herself over his tongue and against his face. He was good at it too, and he prided himself on that, and as always it didn't take long before Jane's legs tightened around his head, pressing him harder against her as her moans grew louder and louder. 

"Shit… shit shit shit…." 

Paul pressed his face deeper into her, sliding his tongue down to lick into her, finding her opening and pressing inside. He rolled with his tongue, fucking it in and out of her deeper and deeper as he rubbed the outside of her with his fingers. He could feel her starting to shake and once he was sure she was about to come, he moved back up to lick at her clit, flicking it with his tongue over and over again until she was coming, her whole body shaking as she trembled against him and moaned out his name. 

It was a violent one, and Paul licked her through it, looking up and watching as she came and caressed her thighs with his hands. Once her orgasm had subsided, he kissed her inner thigh and wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand before sliding back up, groaning at his complaining body, only to be met with a kiss once he had reached his destination. 

"Still good for something, then?" He asked with a grin once she pulled away from him, and Jane giggled as she nodded. 

"It will do." 

She kissed him again. From the corner of his eyes, Paul could see John watching them, his expression tight and Paul smiled at him as he pulled away from his girlfriend to kiss him instead.

"You're still good for something too," he teased and John grumbled something in response, jealousy now crawling back to the foreground. 

"I should fucking hope so," he said, a bitter tone in his voice and Paul caressed his cheek as he leaned in to kiss him again. 

"I wouldn't be able to stand it without you," he said and this time he meant it. 

**Author's Note:**

> **I just quickly want to point out that getting pegged isn't inherently emasculating or feminizing. However, this can be part of the appeal for some people and considering the time this was written in (with its sexism and homophobia), I think it makes a lot of sense for Paul to associate getting pegged with femininity, and that anxiety is what makes it such a turn on for him. Getting pegged, however, does not make you any less of a man, nor do I want to suggest Paul is less of a man in this fic because he gets pegged. I just want to be clear about that. 
> 
> Thank you, Chut, for reading this through for me. I love you <3


End file.
